ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Staumarth
A note on its damage resistances It seems to be -90% DT in general not just PDT, we tried nuking it, using formless strikes and the use of requiescat. Every type of damage we tried was reduced heavily. Either it was resisting us massively or this is a straight -DT. Beat with small alliance Took three deaths to finally beat this thing. Learned some very important information: despite the temptation to use Spirits Within and other true-damage abilities, it resisted them. It didn't help much to use any RUN's either, even with Gambit and Lunge. This was won with really nothing tanking it except maybe a BST and SMN (less de-equiping, and TP is useless because it resets a lot). Finally beat it with an alliance of 11 and we focused on nukes (Fire, Thunder), DoT, and LOTS of healing. Beat with an even smaller alliance Party set up, 5 BLMs, 2 WHMs and a RDM. Since this NM is Bi-Elemental of the Ice and Water type, we all used Thunder based nukes vs. it. The water side of it protects it from fire based spells even though it is also ice. Other then this, I believe you all know what each job did. We won on the 2nd try, but thats cause it was our 1st time doing it and there wasn't any information about it at the time (which was about the same time I made this NM's page). On a side note, my partner and I tried this as SMNs but it didn't work out well. Anyways Good Luck with this.--Wolffeberhard (talk) 01:36, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Beat it with 4 players Party was one SMN, one PUP, one WHM and one RDM. SMN focused on using Ramuh and Thunderspark while the PUP focused on using a black mage automaton. We kept the pets only on the it and stayed near the spawn area the whole time. A vast majority of the time the NM was focused on the pets and we were able to widdle it down about 2000hp at a time. It does have a lot of damage reduction but Thunderspark and Thunder V did plenty of damage each time and we were never in grave danger of dying. Just make sure to move the party back out of the way of the NM because some of it's TP moves are AOE and can be a pain. Automaton was equipped with Loudspeakers and Ice Maker as well as other parts, mostly and I focused on water and ice maneuvers. I used Deus Ex Automata many times during the fight and engaged my automaton as quickly as I could each time, it would usually get off one Tier V nuke and sometime even two before it died. I usually had about 10 seconds left of Deus Ex Automata each time it died. The fight took us about 25 mins but it wasn't hard, just long. --Edwardteach April 25, 2014 Duo Ok today my partner and I managed to duo this NM as RUN/war(me) and GEO/whm. The fight was long, but was the safest way we have found so far to fight it. GEO's job was to keep me healed and have Geo-Regen up as much as one could. the RUN's jobs was to do the rest. Had Barblizzard up along with full set of Sulpor at all times. Naturally, had shell, pro and phalanx a RUN's JA to protect me from the nuke on slut. The biggest pain was the Terror move, and to a lesser degree, the move that takes gear off. Use Battuta, Gambit and then Lunge when the timers were up and that was it. Since I wanted to keep a distance from the GEO and the NM, I had to provoke and flash as soon as I could, since you don't really count on melee or WS to build hate.--Wolffeberhard (talk) 21:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Solo Soloed this thing today as RUN/DNC. Very important to keep buffs up pro/shell/refresh/thunderspikes/barblizzard/barpara/phalanx and regen3 at all times.If u get paraylsed try to remove it as soon as possible.Very important to set up everypiece of equipment in your tp macro including weapons and ammo and grips as it has a move that can remove 2 pieces of gear each time and it just helps a lot if u can just hit a macro or 2 to put all your gear back on. Kept up 3*sulpor and used lunge as much as possible to deal the damage,as above poster mentioned and rotated sword play battuta when timers were up and then rotated valiance, vallation, and one for all. Kept TP for curing/healing waltz no need to WS this mob, when hp was in red waited for it to started nuking then hit liement to cure myself. Very long solo, roughly 45minutes to 1hour.--Jasonette (talk) 01:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Honestly the above RUN/DNC method is the safest and best method for solo. I tried this fight about 10 other ways using various jobs like smn and run/whm and honestly the only one that worked for me is the method above. It took me over 56 mins to kill this thing, it is an extremely long and tedious fight, but eventually it will die. I went 1/2 using RUN/DNC the way described above, but the first time I had a party member disband and thus I lost my Brygid trust npc and died to a whole lot of things going wrong at once (all buffs wearing simaltaneously, while using lunge and it stunning/waterga III/water V. Use Wayfarer gear instead of Espial for your 117 gear, it's got considerably higher magic evasion, which should floor most of the spells. My suggestion is use Trust: Brygid and Sakura (i didn't have it, but it'd be great) as these npcs take 0 dmg and provide nice bonuses. Good Luck everyone ^^ --Hakrev (talk) 06:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Soloable as RDM/BLM with decent macros and gear--I had Egeking, Thuellaic Ecu +1, and a combination of iLv109 and iLv119 Artifact, iLv109 Relic, Wayfarer, and Hagondes Coat, along with various accessories--using Sakura, Moogle, and Star Sibyl Trusts. It takes about as long as anyone else's strategy, but doesn't require anything out of the ordinary--if you're soloing on RDM this late in the game, odds are you already know what to do. If you do wanna get fancy, you can whip out a 3000TP Death Blossom in your nuking gear and follow up with a Thunder IV, but it doesn't do much more damage than casting Thunder three or four times would. As long as all your macros include a /gearswap line or two, Scouring Spate shouldn't cause much trouble. Spectral Floe is annoying but you should be able to recover from fear just in time to heal yourself. Stoneskin wears quickly but should completely block one of his nukes or a few of his attacks. It's winnable on Watersday and probably Iceday too, but being more patient than me by waiting 'til Lightningday couldn't hurt. Bring Antidotes and maybe Remedies if the ailments start annoying you. JeanneRenault (talk) 18:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Another RUN/DNC solo, a little under an hour probably, protect and shell wore off once. Trusts, brygid, sakura, moogle, starsibyl and (at the beginning) cherukiki. Macro row 1: Crefresh, Cshock spikes, Cbarblizzard, Cbarparalyze, Cphalanx, Cregen3, Oswordplay, Obattuta, swipe, lunge Macro row 2: Sulpor, Curing Waltz 3, Healing Waltz, DValiance, DVallation, DOne for All, gearswap, Liement, Vivacious Pulse The routine, protect 4, shell 5, call trusts, cast all C (common) buffs. Use Sulpor 3 times. Start the fight. Cast one O (offensive) and one D (defensive) buff. Sit there and let things happen unless you need healing (use curing waltz 3) or get paralyzed (healing waltz, but it doesn't happen much). When an O or D wears, use another. Refresh things as they wear, or immediately after recovering from terror. (Happened a LOT.) Right after terror wears, use swipe, sulpor, lunge, sulpor 3 more times You probably don't have to be too religious on keeping buffs up, with decent gear your HP usually goes down slowly. I never used vivacious pulse and used liement only once. Except once near the beginning, my hp never dipped below half. Another geo-type trust or one who pulls less hate would have been more helpful. I never bothered with steps, saving tp for curing waltz (needed every minute or so) and healing (much less often) Since my great sword skill stunk, I used an eminent axe instead, faster hits for more uses of sulpor. Gear, all 5 wayfarer pieces, eminentaxe, bomb core, chivalrous chain, brutal earring, grit earring, rajas ring, ulthalam's ring, atheling mantle, headlong belt Fairly weak gear, you're relying on the wayfarer to keep you alive. You frequently lose gear, so you need a re-gear macro to use right after you flash from gear loss. THIS is when you'll lose HP. No food used, but something with haste would have been great. Focus on haste and/or double(or more) attack. Soloable as THF/DNC with Trusts. This fight is no joke, and must take precautions and be properly prepared. Trusts used: Amchuchu, Shantotto II, Star Sibyl, Koru-Moru, Cherukiki. Three things I recommend doing before heading to Moh Gates; 1, as stated above, make one macro that will help you to put on all of your gears, including main/sub weapons and ranged/ammo slots, with /equipset; 2, grab a Reraise and Regen from a Grounds Tome; 3, get a/stack of Miso Ramen as it will definately help keeping you alive. As for my team of Trusts, they all played a vital role in the battle: Amchuchu tanked extremely well with her runes, wards and MDB; Shantotto II was the main DD in this fight; Star Sibyl just made Shantotto II even more powerful and required zero cures to keep her alive; Koru-Moru did well in support to keep us alive and his Refresh II and Phalanx II was critical for the prolonging battle; Cherukiki's running out of AoE range to play her WHM role was very crucial in keeping the whole team alive during the NM's countless stun moves. When I got to Moh Gates, I called out the Trusts, and went down to the southern part of the zone, and fought a lower level Eft. This gave Cherukiki the chance to buff the whole party in advance. And by the time I got to the NM location, her MP was fully replenished. It is a good thing that the Efts by the NM locale do not aggro, or else it would be a lot more complicated. When you pop the NM, immediately pull it to the nearby tunnel. This will ensure that your Trusts' AoE moves will not create a massive link with the nearby Efts. Because if that happens, the fight is pretty much over very quickly. As for my role as a THF/DNC, I used Drain Samba II to help with the small but consistent cures. Used Stutter Steps and built it to level 5 so that Shantotto II could put up her maximum damage output. And from time to time, would have to conserve TP to assist curing the team. Whenever TA was up, I unloaded TA-Rudra's onto Amchuchu to ensure her hate, and had to consistently use Collaborator on Shantotto II. I did not pair any SA with Rudra's, and saved my TP to only TA-Rudra's onto the great Amchuchu, and also to assist with the cures. All in all, this was an exciting fight, challenging but doable. Fight took about 15~20mins. Hope this helps, and, good luck! --Baby-O (talk) 12:32, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Astral Conduit Burn Finally, a solid strategy. Needed: 3+ competetent Summoners with Eminent Staff, Eminent Sachet, and Thunderstorm (Blood Pact). 2 is possible, but very risky due to terror. Strategy: SMNs take turns using this combo: Astral Flow -> Judgment Bolt -> Astral Conduit -> nonstop Thunderstorm (Blood Pact)s for the duration of the conduit effect. Note that terror can waste your conduits if it lands during the effect. For this reason, 1 SMN should use the combo at the start of the battle; the next summoner after Staumarth's first TP move that doesn't inflict terror (or resummon then do it), and the next summoner after the next TP move that doesn't inflict terror (or once again, resummon). This prevents multiple conduits being halted with the same terror move. We had one SMN execute conduit perfectly; one had terror inflicted right as conduit was used, wasting it; another was terrorized midway through conduit. We still won smoothly. Remember that Judgment Bolt is still available even after you finish your combo due to Flow's longer duration. This strategy was used on lightning day. More perfect execution of Conduits may be needed on other days. Blink is very useful. Make sure you have Shell V from light spirit up. Earthen Ward + high-skill Dream Shroud / Noctoshield / Earthen Armor were all used. You will get hurt during this fight. The NM is immune to stun, so only rages can grab hate. --Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 21:31, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Solo Smn Soloed NM as Ilvl 115 summoner using Ramuh and Thunderspark. Buffed up, popped NM, and opened with Thunderspark. I then applied Sneak to myself and ran to the tunnel from which I entered. I waited for Ramuh to die, resummoned him, and then forced him to engage the NM once it reached the tunnel; repeated until the NM was defeated. --Leauce (talk) 04:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Notes: *Trust NPCs were not much use. I used Shantoto and Ajido, both did minimal damage and died quickly. *I used Elemental Siphon 3 times so the fight did not take more than 15 minutes. *I kept blink, stoneskin, and regen up when I could; sometimes Ramuh would survive for a couple minutes, most times he was dead around the minute mark. *At 15% I used Astral Conduit and Astral Flow spamming Thunderspark to finish of the NM. *Easy win really, just make sure to remember to put up Sneak before walking into the efts, otherwise you will aggro them and the fight will become much more difficult!